a royal princess is nothing like you'd think
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: two sayains are at earth to destroy their past prince, vegeta, and are here to take his family, his daughter at themost and turn her into a slave and sell her to somewhere else. vegeta wants her to train to be protective, but she merely refuses until it h
1. past enemy

Royal princess  
  
~Chapter 1 past enemy~  
  
It was a warm nice day as bra was sitting down on a chair gazing at the clouds. She was daughter of a scientist, and little girl to s royal prince of the planet Vegeta of the sayain race, and little sister to a hot brother with lavender hair. And little sister of hot brother's best friend, and cute, Goten. Her life was perfect. Everyone treated her with respect, most of the time, and she had friends such as pan, gohan's daughter, and marron, krillian's daughter. Although she was nothing like her brother or father, she was like her mother, she was smart, had blue hair and blue eyes. She was about 14 years old after her family and friends defeated bebe, everything was peaceful at capsule corps where she rested now. Her brother trunks and his friend Goten, goku's second son, were swimming in the pool in front of her. her father was some where training as usual, and her mother was bossing pathetic workmen people around. Pan and marron were planning on coming over anytime, and bra was bored to death waiting for them. They were going to go to the mall to buy loads of stuff, and no one could stop them-at least she thought...  
  
Vegeta flies in from behind the house and lands next to bra beaten up. "Dad? Are you ok?" bra asked looking at him with concern. "Bra. I am going to teach you and your mother how to fight now." Vegeta explained. "Why?" bra asked surprised. "Because... to keep you protected. Now go get your mother now." Vegeta said. "And bring some of those beans." He added. Seconds later, bra was out of site getting her mother while trunks swam to the side of the pool along with Goten and stared at his troubled father." Dad... what happened to you?" trunks asked. "There are people still alive from planet Vegeta... and they are after you and bra to become slaves for them since you are my children. And as royal blood, you are obligated to do so if you lose the fight they shall fight you. I for one cannot let that happen... no one stands up to the royal prince of Vegeta like that. They shall pay with blood of their hands marking out victory." Vegeta explained. "Gee dad. That's sounds like loads of fun. But I'll past." Trunks replied swimming away.  
  
"Puh... your future self was never this non obedient." Vegeta muttered thinking of trunks wanting to train with him to defeat cell. Vegeta sneered as bulma and bra ran outside to see the matter further. "Vegeta. What happened precisely? You're telling bra here that we, meaning ME AND BRA have to learn how to fight?" bulma asked furiously. "It's for your girl's protection against frinder and taso." Vegeta explained holding his arm. "And where is that bean?" Vegeta roared. "That's why we have you and trunks to protect us idiot!" bulma shouted. "More precautions are necessary in this matter woman! Now hand me a bean now!" Vegeta growled. Bra handed him a senzu bean. "Thank you. Goten, can you please go get kakarott? I need to ask for his help." Vegeta said hesitating. "Sure." Goten said flying away. "whoa. This is intense. Huh?" trunks asked. "Obviously. But dad! Me, pan, and marron were bout to go to the mall!" bra remembered. "It's too dangerous. I forbid you from going." Vegeta replied.  
  
"But dad! That's not fair! Mom already said I could!" bra replied. "Well, I say you can't. do you want to live on earth long enough to see another one?" Vegeta asked. "Yea. But-" "Then you will not go today or anywhere at anytime till flinder and taso are dead." Vegeta replied. bra ran into the house as tears flooded them streaming down her cheeks. She dialed pan's number as it began to ring. "Hello?" a voice called. "Videl? Is pan there?" bra asked. "Oh hello bra, hold on. Pan!" Videl shouted. "Hello?" pan asked. "Pan. I can't go today. Or any other day for that matter. Some guys are after my father and me and mom and trunks..." bra explained. "That's cool! Cause I just got grounded and I was about to call you! And tell I couldn't." pan explained. "What'd you do?" bra asked cheering up. "Talked back to my dad." Pan said stubbornly. "Oh. Well, I gotta go. HE needs to use the phone." Pan said. "Bye. Talk to you later." Bra said before hanging up and calling marron.  
  
"Marron? Hey. It's me bra. I can't go to the mall today." Bra explained. "Aw. How come?" marron asked. "Dad. Some guys are after the family. That stuff." Bra explained. "Ouch. Since that, dad and mom will probably be over there... so I'd probably come, then we can talk and stuff..." marron explained. "Cool." Bra replied now cheered up. They started to talk for about an hour till marron had to hang up to go to the store. Bra became bored as a bat. Bra sighed and turned on the TV. She clicked to the news and saw massive buildings desotryed, and people with black spiked hair and tails doing the job. "DAD!" bra screamed. Vegeta ran in. "What?" Vegeta asked. Bra pointed to the TV. Vegeta, bulma, and trunks looked at it. "Flinder and taso." Vegeta muttered before running outside and flying away. Trunks followed him.   
  
"This is to weird." Bra said slouching. "Don't worry Hun. Either your father, trunks, piccolo, gohan, or goku will defeat them. I'm sure of it... that haven't lost to anyone yet..." bulma replied putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Minutes after that, the door bell rung and Goten, followed by goku and chi-chi entered the room looking confused. "You just missed him." Bulma said shutting the front door behind them. "See the news lately?" bulma asked pointing to the TV. "Yea. Who are they? They look like sayains." Goku explained. "According to Vegeta, they are. Flinder and taso. He also said they're after his family for him being the royal prince of Vegeta. They survived, he never told me how though... probably the same way you and Vegeta did." Bulma explained. "Ouch. They're wrecking the city." Goten explained. "Dad. Lets go help them." Goten begged. "Now hold on Goten." Goku said looking at the TV. Vegeta and trunks just appeared and taso and flinder stopped. "Be back." Goku said disappearing next to trunks in a flash.   
  
They all looked at him. "Kakarott." Vegeta said looking at him. "Goku." Trunks muttered. "Kakarott? Bardock's kid? That's him?" one of them shouted. "Thought that kid died along with his dad." The other one muttered. "Stop wrecking this place." Goku shouted. "Kakarott. Can you take trunks back? It's to dangerous." Vegeta explained. goku nodded, touched trunks' shoulder and disappeared. And reappeared next to bulma and disappeared again. "how is he doing that?" one asked. "It's called instant transmission." Goku muttered. "So Vegeta... where's your kids?" one asked. "So taso... are you that pathetic?" Vegeta sneered. "Whadiya mean?" he asked. "The kid that was with me WAS my kid. One of them at least." Vegeta grinned. "WHA? He looked nothing like you!" taso shouted. "His eyes did a bit." The other one replied that had to be flinder.   
  
"Trunks? What happened?" bra asked after looking at the TV. "nothing. We just stood there and then goku appears taking me back her. he's been acting different since they appeared." Trunks explained. "Yea. Protective and caring." Bra added. Suddenly, a fight broke out between Vegeta, goku, and flinder and taso. By the looks of it, goku and Vegeta were severely losing. "We gotta help them!" Goten shouted. "Oh no you don't mister!" chi-chi warned. "But mom! Dad's needs us!" Goten whined. "You are staying right here young man!" chi-chi shouted. The door knocked and pan was standing looking up at bulma as the door opened. "Where gohan and Vidal?" bulma asked. "On TV." Pan shouted running to the TV to see the fight. "MY gohan! You get back here now!" chi-chi screamed at the TV. "Mom. He can take care of himself ya know." Goten said flatly. "Just like me." He added. "When your father is losing? I don't think so pal!" chi-chi screamed.  
  
"Go grandpa!" pan cheered. They soon saw the whole bunch help fighting the new sayains. Piccolo, tien, chaouzu, 18, krillian, all of them. Marron was now at the door as well and walked in. "I brought some popcorn!" marron said smiling.   
  



	2. sayain fight

Chapter 2 sayain fight  
  
"Trunks? What happened?" bra asked after looking at the TV. "nothing. We just stood there and then goku appears taking me back her. he's been acting different since they appeared." Trunks explained. "Yea. Protective and caring." Bra added. Suddenly, a fight broke out between Vegeta, goku, and flinder and taso. By the looks of it, goku and Vegeta were severely losing. "We gotta help them!" Goten shouted. "Oh no you don't mister!" chi-chi warned. "But mom! Dad's needs us!" Goten whined. "You are staying right here young man!" chi-chi shouted. The door knocked and pan was standing looking up at bulma as the door opened. "Where gohan and Vidal?" bulma asked. "On TV." Pan shouted running to the TV to see the fight. "MY gohan! You get back here now!" chi-chi screamed at the TV. "Mom. He can take care of himself ya know." Goten said flatly. "Just like me." He added. "When your father is losing? I don't think so pal!" chi-chi screamed.  
  
"Go grandpa!" pan cheered. They soon saw the whole bunch help fighting the new sayains. Piccolo, Tien, chaouzu, 18, krillian, all of them. Marron was now at the door as well and walked in. "I brought some popcorn!" Marron said smiling. The fight was getting intense. Although there ere about 10 against 5, all the non sayains, were already beat down and unable to move except for piccolo and 18, who was as strong as piccolo. Only ones left were piccolo, 18, goku, gohan, and Vegeta. Who were all in their regular forms now. "Come on trunks. We gotta go help them." Goten whispered as they tip toed out the front door. "hold it." Bulma and chi-chi said together. But it was too late, they panicked and flew away. "You are grounded mister!" chi-chi screamed. "The same with you!" bulma shouted. "Pan. Honey... don't' even try it!" chi-chi screamed seeing pan crawling to the back door. Pan got up to fly away, but bulma shut the glass door just in time. "SIT now." Chi-chi ordered.  
"But grandma. I'm part sayain." Pan whined. "Yea. Not enough. You're too young." Chi-chi replied. pan sighed and sat down on the couch and began to pout. Trunks and Goten appeared next to gohan as they all turned super sayain at the same time. "Whoa. All super sayains?" flinder asked. "How many sayains are alive?" taso asked. "Me and kakrott are the only pure blood. But our sons are part human and can still turn super." Vegeta explained seeing trunks and Goten. "You never said I couldn't come back." Trunks muttered seeing goku and Vegeta looking at him. "how can this be? The legendary super sayain is not only the royal prince of the sayain race, but a low class warrior, plus his kids, who aren't pure blooded. Who got there first Vegeta? I know it wasn't you." Flinder explained. "It was I. And those two kids next to me are my sons." Goku replied. "Wow. Impressive. And Vegeta? Were you second?" flinder asked. "no. my future son was. Then I. then gohan, Then my son and Goten." Vegeta replied.   
  
"Very smart. What about your daughter? She fight?" flinder asked. "none of your concern." Vegeta replied. "Well guess what?" flinder shouted as he and taso went to super sayain one. Vegeta laughed. "Is that as far as you two can go? Level one? Embarrassing. I'd think you'd go farther... but kakarott and I can go to super sayain level 4. our sons combined can go three, and kakarott's son can go 2. what about you?" Vegeta sneered. "Yeah right. Come on. Tell me where the little brat is and won't kill yous." Taso shouted. "bow down to me and I won't kill YOU!" Vegeta explained. "Never!" flinder and taso said together as they powered up and began to blast all the sayains and semi-sayains. "come on dad!" pan shouted. "Knock him in the nose! Left, no right! Dodge that! Come on! Turn, kick, punch in the stomach! Aw! Come on! Who taught you how to fight? Turn left, punch, kick. DAD!" pan said sighing. "You grandfather taught you how to fight dear." Chi-chi explained sitting down with some crackers.  
Pan didn't say anything. Suddenly, after it looked like Goten was going to finish taso and flinder off, they pushed a button on their belts and disappeared. "Was that instant transmission?" Goten asked. "no. it was direct current. People without ki can do that... just takes you to their mother ship. They can sure hide their power level.' Trunks explained. "I can't detect it." He added. Krillian had handed everyone a sensu bean, so everyone was ok as the sayains floated down to the ground. "They are tough guys. How'd you all manage?" yampcha asked. "Sayain verse sayain. it gives an advantage for both of the sayains. That's why it took so long for me to defeat kakrott the first time we met." Vegeta explained. "You didn't defeat goku. He beat you but let you go." Yampcha explained. "WHAT?" Vegeta asked showing his fist and making a yellow aura. "OK, OK, OK... goku didn't defeat you. It was a... a draw." Yampcha said hesitating.  
  
Krillian rolled his eyes. "You know Vegeta lost. Your just scared of him." Krillian muttered. "And your not?" Vegeta asked. Krillian ran behind goku and whimpered. Goku just laughed. "I saw the whole thing after I died from Nappa Vegeta. You lost. You was let free though." Piccolo explained. "Yea, whatever." Vegeta grunted knowing that piccolo was one of the least that was scared of him besides goku. "Let's go to Vegeta house. I'm starved!" goku said smiling. "Ok." Everyone said. They all flew back to capsule corps. And sat down in the large kitchen. "I am so glad you're all ok." Marron said smiling. "trunks!" bulma began. "Goten." Chi-chi began. "your both in BIG trouble for disobeying us!" they both yelled. "Is it just me, or did they practice that?" Goten asked. "They practiced it..." bra muttered walking up behind them.  
  
"Whoa!" Goten said getting startled. Pan laughed. "Your funny uncle Goten." She laughed. "Yea. Ok." Goten replied looking at bra's shimmering eyes. "Oh brother." Trunks muttered as he sat down on the couch. "tomorrow morning we are training." Vegeta explained looking at bra. "But dad. I don't want to fight. I'm not like you or trunks. I want to have nothing to do with fighting." Bra argued. "too bad." Vegeta replied. "That is not fair. I wont' need to defend myself. I go no where without someone who knows how!" bra explained. "They can crush any of your friends in one minute!" Vegeta shouted. "don't shout at her Vegeta." Bulma butted in. "Well... then... then we'll hang around trunks and Goten!" bra explained. "Although trunks CAN take care of himself, he's not going anywhere either." Vegeta explained. "But dad!" trunks began. "No. end if discussion. final." Vegeta explained. "I'm not training." bra said flatly crossing her arms and closing her eyes while turning away from her father.  
  
"Then you shall go to your room and stay there." Vegeta explained. "Why can't I just stay in the house?" bra asked. "They could see you through the windows." Vegeta explained. "There's windows in my room." bra explained. "Cover them." Vegeta relied. "Cover te ones in here!" bra replied. "ENOUGH!" bulma finally shouted. "Bra, we forbid you from leaving the house, Vegeta, stop making her train, goku stop evading the refrigerator." bulma said not even looking at him once. "When's dinner then?" goku asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. runaway princess

Chapter 3 runaway princess

** **

**Chapter 3 runaway princess**

** **

**As all the z warriors were outside training to fight flinder and taso when they came back, bra was stuck inside all alone doing nothing. Bulma was outside watching and helping trunks with some sensu beans since Vegeta was a harsh fighter. Bra began to watch TV talking on the phone to Marron. You know bra, if you learn how to fight, your dad wouldn't be so over protective of you. I mean, pan knows how to fight and look at her. Her dad isn't all going out when someone wants to kill her." Marron explained. "For one, her dad isn't my dad. Big difference. Gohan is a sweet caring man who has a cute brother while dad has a huge ego and thinks he's the prince of everything, and can beat anyone up... he still says he can beat goku up anytime but chooses not to for some reason. And no one yet wanted to kill pan or kidnap her like me... besides... it's against what i believe in." bra replied. "And what's that? Independence?" Marron asked. "No. Free will. As a fighter, they are obligated to fight for good or bad, if they chicken out, they get killed. And if you aren't a fighter, then you DON'T have to fight." bra explained. **

** **

**My mother taught me some things... and I'm not obligated." Marron replied. "You mom isn't as bad as my dad. He'll train me to be just like trunks... bulgy, he might not be as hard on me as he is on trunks... but that's beside the point." bra explained looking at trunks fly against the glass barrier between prison and freedom, other known as the locked glass door from the outside. "Plus, you mom kicked my dad's butt the first time they met..." bra concluded. "What does that have to do with anything?" Marron asked. "Daddy wants revenge someday...I dunno when... but he might try and get to you first. I seriously doubt it. That was a long time ago. About 2 decades..." bra explained. "Very funny." Marron replied, hold on, I have another call." bra said changing to the other line. "Hello?" bra asked. "Hi, is there a Mr. Vegeta there?" a low voice called. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong number." bra lied. "Thank you." the voice called as it hung up. Bra went back to Marron. "Some guy asking for my father. Probably some enemy... call you back." bra explained. "Ok." Marron replied hanging up. Bra hung up the phone and walked to the door, but remembered the door being locked from the outside, so she walked to the window and opened it.**

** **

**"Dad. Some guy asked for you on the phone. He said Mr. Vegeta. He had a low voice. I said they had the wrong number." bra said shutting the window and watching TV again. "What?" Vegeta asked opening the door. "Yea. It's probably some enemy. No one calls you mister. Right? So no worries, i told them they had the wrong number." bra explained. "Good. Keep on doing that. Sure you don't want to come train?" Vegeta asked. "Positive." bra replied. "You get out here-" "Vegeta!" bulma warned. "See you at dinner." Vegeta said shutting the door.**

**After a week, bra went to her room and jumped out the window. She was tired of being a prisoner, stuck in the house while her whole family can be outside training or swimming while training. Even her mom could be outside, and she wasn't learning how to fight. Bra wandered down the street to go to the ice cream shop down the road. Even though people kept staring at her, bra made no reason in that. As she bought a scoop of chocolate ice cream, she turned to find her father looking down on her. "Hi daddy... daddy!" bra screamed as she looked up at him. "What do you think your doing?" Vegeta asked. "Getting some ice cream. Wanna bite?" bra asked. "You deliberately disobeyed me****and for worst, you put your life in danger." Vegeta growled. "I'm tired of being locked up like a little puppy that's in trouble." ****bra whined. "We better get you back. It's getting late." Vegeta said picking bra up and walking up the street.Bulma was pacing back and fourth in front of the TV muttering to herself while trunks laid on the couch playing Nintendo saying "MOM!" every 5 seconds when she would walk across the TV blocking him from playing. Some time later, Vegeta walked into the house-carrying bra in his arms. He let bra down as bulma ran up to her and hugged her. "Thank you!" trunks finally said, as bulma didn't interfere in his game any more. "Bra! I'm so glad you're alright." Bulma said hugging bra very tightly. "Me too." Trunks replied with no effort in his voice to care.**

** **

**"I'm sorry mom… I just went to buy an Ice cream. I'm tired of being stuck in this prison." Bra explained. "What will we do with you? You disobeyed us…" bulma explained. "Ground her." trunks muttered. "I'm sorry bra, but your brother is right. We have to ground you to your room till we think of something to do." Bulma explained. "That's not fair!" bra screamed as she ran to her room and began to sob into her pillow. Bra soon realized that there were bars on her windows so she couldn't escape, something she couldn't of ripped apart if she learned how to control her ki, but that didn't cross her mind at the point. At around 2 in the morning, bra got dressed from her nightgown and grabbed her red, sleek, backpack purse and walked into the kitchen taking some snacks from the drawer with a little indiglow watch she had. She looked towards the living room to see trunks sleeping on the couch snoring quietly from playing Nintendo all night.Bra sighed for her older brother and went to the front door. She opened in slowly so she wouldn't wake anyone up and walked down the vast steps to the sidewalk where she was free for good.**

** **

**She'd return when the sayains were destroyed. Surely they'd say it on the news. They usually do… it was a nice night. The sky was a dark navy blue and there were no clouds in site. The stars were bright and the moon was half full. There was a light breeze and warm air. After about half an hour of wandering around in the night, she fell asleep on a bench. The following morning, around 7 o'clock, she woke by a cool breeze and the smell of the morning dew from the air. The fountain in front of her just started to start as the lights died out that surrounded the streets. Bra got up and yawned as she looked around. She was near the white market, a place where she could buy food. **

** **

**"Trunks! Trunks wake up! You're sister is missing!" bulma hissed at trunks. "Yea? So?" trunks asked with no remorse in his voice. "Go find her before your father wakes up or he'll be pissed at all of us." Bulma barked. "Ok. Ok, ok… just hold your shoes. Be back for breakfast." Trunks said jumping over the couch and putting on his shoes forgetting that he only had on his shorts that he didn't feel like changing last night, and one sock. His shirt was on the lamp, and his other sock was in a bowl of cereal he was eating last night. Trunks looked at bulma pacing herself in front of the TV again and sighed. Trunks licked his hand as he tried to tidy his hair as he walked down the stairs to the sidewalk.Trunks walked down the sidewalk and noticed people were staring at him, only then did he know that he had no shirt on, only one sock, and his shoes were not tied. He looked like a hot bum, but trunks shrugged it off as he heard a fierce scream coming from down the road. **

** **

**"Lemme go!" bra screamed again as she was being carried on top of flinder's shoulder. "Shut up you dumb brat." Flinder barked. "HELP!" bra began to scream. People began to look at the helpless bra. "Get out of here!" taso shouted blowing up a fruit stand. "Bra!" a voice called. Taso and flinder turned to see trunks looking at them. "Trunks!" bra screamed. "let her go." Trunks explained. "Nah… that's ok. We're going to sell her and get some money and take your pathetic father down." Taso explained. "Why don't we take both of them?" flinders asked. "Cause… it's to hard. He knows how to fight and stuff. She… nope. No idea." Taso explained. "oh… ok. Bye runt." Flinders waved. Trunks tried blasting taso, but they had disappeared into the sky. "Bra!" trunks whispered as he flew back to the house.**

** **


	4. royal princess

Chapter 4 treated as royality  
  
Bra found herself in a hallway of a ship looking down at the earth getting smaller by the minute. "Mom! Dad! Trunks!" bra began to cry as she was reluctantly carried to a circular room filled with scarlet red drapes. It had a soft black carpet, and white walls. There was a round bed with satin pillows and silk sheets. the lamps on the wall glowed silently in the room making shadows dance on the walls. There was a little closet on the other end of the bed and a vanity next to it covered with stuff. Bra kept on crying as flinders threw her on the bed and grunted. "You better hush princess... a maid will come in and primp you up for the auction. Don't go no where... there's no where to hide. You have a detector on you... touch this door and SHOCK!" taso explained walking out. Bra winced as she looked around. It was nice and comforting, and bra was called a princess... minutes later a plump woman came in and shut the door looking at her conquest.   
  
"Primp princess bra to look beautiful. More than she is." A voice called as the door opened once more and showed a young man with black hair, black eyes, tan skin, and a tail around his waist. He had broad shoulders and a nice smile. "Yes your highness." The maid bowed. "My princess... I am prince cade. My I must say you look very radiant... your hair, your eyes, your soft skin, you shall make a great prize in a week." Cade said as he bowed and kissed bra's hand who couldn't resist. "Thanks." Bra replied fluttering her eyes. "Madam... please, perform your magic and make her more radiant than ever." Cade pleaded. "Yes your majesty." The maid replied. cade left and the maid opened the closet door to reveal several dresses. "So... what's going to happen to me?" bra asked sitting on the bed feeling depressed. "Dear princess. Don't worry. If the prince likes you as much as he says, he shall buy you from his own auction and keep you where you'll be safe. You'll have a week to stun him with your features. I must admit, he was thinking of getting your dear brother instead of you." The maid explained.  
  
bra thought of this. She was rather scared at the thought. The maid pulled out an sky blue silk dress with slits on both sides to her hips with her belly button showing. It had no sleeves what so ever and the collar went to the middle of her neck. It the back, it stopped at the bottom of her back, with colorful beads coming from it to the collar. The wait had a cresent moon belt that fell on her sideways. She wasn't allowed any shoes. Her gloves were the same color as her dress, they went to the top of her arm, and had diamond jewels surrounding the wrist part. A spiral of amber jewels crossed up her gloves which were made id satin. She had a heart jewel tattoo on her arm and diamonds around her face. She had clear blue earrings and make-up consisting a light pink eye shadow, rose pink lipstick, and a light blush. She looked more radiant than ever. "This will surely win the prince's heart." Bra thought looking at her in the mirror. Her hair was let down with butterfly clips on the sides. With jewel strings hanging down. She also had a golden necklace holding a golden locket with a symbol of a moon and a heart with a bright star.  
  
"Oh my... you look gorgeous." The maid explained. now come along... dinner awaits you." The maid explained looking at the circular clock on the wall. They walked down the hall. Bra glanced over at the earth as a single tear fell down her cheek. "Mom." Bra cried as she fell to the floor crying again. The maid helped her up and comforted her. "don't worry miss. I have faith in your people. If they love you so, they will come rescue you. Something my people never did for me." The maid explained. "W-what d-do you m-mean?" bra sobbed. "I used to be as beautiful as you a long time ago. Then, the prince's father took me for an auction. My people, or family never came for me. I wasn't sold... the king kept me. And till today, do I hope that you, from all the people, is saved. I've seen your people my dear. They will come. Have faith." The maid explained. "Why don't you runaway?" bra asked. "I tried. Believe me. But they always catch me. I was just like you. Then I met the prince, such a gentle caring person, for he is your cousin my dear. The ruthless king if your father's brother that he does not speak of. Shhhh.... It'll be alright." The maid explained.  
  
"My cousin?" bra asked herself that all night. Bra took one last glance at the little blue planet as she followed the maid to the dining room. "Ok bra... we have one week to stay here... please... lets do our thing." Bra told herself. The maid opened the door to reveal cade, an old man looking like Vegeta, some other woman, and other people. The place was a large square room with a lavender smell coming from around, along with all sorts of food. There were candles surrounding the walls while the long table was covered by s linen table cloth of a vanilla color. There was an empty chair next cade where the maid walked her over to. The room was lovely. All the men stood as bra walked over to the chair letting cade pull it out for her, bra sat down, and he pushed it in for her. "Now I'm like a princess." Bra thought looking around. "MY dear child. Hope your trip was nice?" the king asked. "no. it wasn't. it hurt... they treated me badly as well. threw me on the bed, and was rude." Bra replied gaining her courage to stick up to herself.  
  
"That's horrible! Father, you must stop that at once." Cade blurted. "no need son, already taken cared of." The king replied. "Is your quarters nice enough for your week stay?" the king asked. "Oh yes. Thank you very much your highness." Bra chimed. "Be as nice and cheerful as possible." Bra began to think. "That's good. Your probably wondering why you? Right?" the king asked. "Actually I am..." bra replied frowning. "It I because you are the daughter of my brother. The one who treated my like trash when I was young and forgot about me. That is why. I want to make his life as miserable as possible. And by doing that, he must lose the thing he cherishes the most. His little girl. Please don't be offended. It's not because you're a girl dear child. But... I will give you a week. If you impress me and my son, you can stay here and live as a maid, or maybe as my son's wife. And in a week, you will be auctioned. Whoever can buy you. Even your people! And, before the auction... you will fight my most powerful soldier. And if you beat him, you are free to go back home. But... that can't do you any good. You can't fight can you?" the king asked. "no... I can't." bra replied thinking of how she acted when her father wanted to train her for that kind of moment.  
"don't worry. You can learn on your own if you wish to see your family and friends again." The king replied drinking from a goblet. "You are going to eat? Aren't you? It's not poison. I promise." Cade's sweet voice explained. "Yes. I'm just trying to figure out what this all is." Bra replied. cade smiled. He had a sweet smile. "Well... this is some sort of turkey from your world. Our cook got it. And that's some fish, that's cream cookies, pastries, mostly stuff we could find from your world... fruit pies, jell-o that stuff." Cade explained. bra tried everything. It was all rather delicious. After a long feast, the prince cade decided to walk bra back to her room. When they got to her door, cade opened it. "I hope you do not wish to try to escape. I'll look forward to seeing you again tomorrow." Cade explained. "Don't worry... I have no where to go now." Bra replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
